Difficult Times
by xiRose
Summary: Golden Age. Edmund/Lucy. INCEST. After a near moment with a boy, Edmund saves the day and attempts to "distract" Lucy from everything around her. Does it work? Read and find out!


Lucy scoffed at her drink as she stood within the shadows with another boy her age. A mask covered her face as her gaze looked around the large ballroom. Her eyes averted back to the boy, a smile leaned on her lips as she nodded her head. Jon was a good man, he treated the sixteen-year-old Lucy with gentleness and kindness. They had met during Lucy's birthday party, things clicked, but Jon always knew something was off about her.

"Luce," he called, a grin on his full lips. "are you looking for someone?" She made a choking noise, trying to cover the gasp that escaped her lips. She gave a quick shake of her head, her hand reaching out to grip his hand gently. "Of course not, Jon. I'm sorry." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm just distracted. Let's dance."

With a laugh and a final twirl, Jon had Lucy tight in his grasp. He leaned toward her, to kiss her lips. Her head leaned back, a weak smile on her lips. "Perhaps you should get us some drinks, Jon." She could feel the glare of Edmund digging into her back. Lucy could already hear his footsteps coming toward them. She made a face at Jon. "Here comes my brother." With a kiss against his cheek, Lucy nudged Jon off to the drinks table. Her skirts swayed as she turned around to stare at her brother.

Edmund bowed lowly, a thin smirk rested on his lips as she curtsied in reply. His firm hands gripped her waist and hand tightly before they began to sway to the music. "How did you know it was me?" She hissed through tight lips, her blue-grey eyes blazing at him. "I changed twice before this, making sure I wasn't spotted." He gave a low chuckle, his lips perked against her ear as he pulled her close like the other couples were doing.

"The way you hold yourself, Lu. Nothing can hide that – nor can it hide your smile when you're pleased." She shifted a gasp, being pressed so close to his body. He twirled her away once and brought her back, going back to the pace of the music. She gave him a look, which was responded with a raised eyebrow. Lucy always wished she could manage to do that. All her siblings, including Susan, knew how. But she never mastered the trait.

Giving a lady's shrug, she gave him a firm smile. "Well, it was worth a shot, wasn't it? You found me anyway." He grinned now, his hand tightened on her waist, bringing her a smudge closer. She could see herself mirrored in his eyes, her breath caught in a small gasp. She could feel the heat flooding to her cheeks as he opened his mouth to speak quietly to her. "I always find you, Lulu." Again, he brought her a smudge closer. "Always."

The crowd of dancers ignored the two, no one had even noticed that the two had stopped dancing. They stood still, in the middle of the ballroom. Eyes fixed on one another's expressions. "W-well then." She frowned to herself, and cleared her throat, ignoring the flush to her cheeks. "What's your prize?" She asked innocently, her head slightly tilted to one side. A smile forming on her lips.

Edmund gazed at her face longingly. His eyes drifted down to her lips where his hand rested against her cheek, his thumb drifted lightly over her bottom lip, causing her to tremble in his grasp. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly, Lucy was quite glad for his hand that steadied her against him. "You know what my prize is, Lulu." Her heart fluttered, she could feel more colour floating onto her cheeks. She didn't move, it seemed her mind had forgotten how.

The music had slowed to a stop, Lucy and Edmund didn't notice. They didn't hear the quiet gasps or the mutters that lifted the crowd. They didn't see Peter suddenly sit up at his throne, watching the two with hard eyes. Edmund's voice came out in a low voice, the crowd leaned to hear, but could hear nothing. Lucy, however, heard simple words. "Tell me to stop if you don't want me to." His face was close to hers, his eyes filled with love and desire. He paused for just a moment, his lips inches away from hers. When there was no reply from her, Edmund pressed his lips gently against hers.

At first, the kiss started out gentle. His lips soft against her own. Then the kiss took a turn, his lips became eager against hers, causing a quiet gasp to lift from her lips. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers gripping at his hair as she returned the kiss with just as much force. His hands rested at her sides, keeping her in place. They became deafened to the sounds around them, kissing eagerly at one another. That was, until a loud cough echoed besides them.

The two jumped apart, Edmund's hands still gripped Lucy's waist. Red faced, Lucy dropped her gaze to become interested with the floor. Her eyes darted to look toward who broke them apart, it was Peter. "Edmund," amusement coated their brother's voice. "This is hardly the time or place to be kissing pretty ladies." The two gazed around to find themselves the middle of attention, all eyes were on them. Edmund's grip came quickly, holding Lucy against his frame. He sent a crooked grin up to their brother. "Sorry, Pete. I can't help myself."

Amusement flickered across Peter's face, his eyes danced and twinkled with slight amusement before a layer of complete firmness and seriousness covered his face. "Now, Edmund." He shook a finger at his younger brother, amusement still coated his tone. "I told you what happens when you kiss too many pretty ladies." The crowd around them started to chuckle with laughter, everyone was always amused with the High King's humour.

Susan came around Peter, her frame in a simple blue and white gown. It fitted her perfectly that Lucy couldn't help but look at her older sister with envy. She bet _she_ didn't look like _that_ in her gown. Edmund's grasp around Lucy tightened as if he read her thoughts. He ducked down to whisper in her ear. "For the recorded, you look ten times better than she does." Another blush crept up her neck, her face hidden in his shoulder.

"Now Peter," She teased, looping her arm along side his. "Let him have his fun. You speak as if you never kissed pretty ladies _yourself_." More laughter came to the crowd as the High Queen stood alongside her brother. The two beamed at one another before focusing on the two who stood in front of them. Anyone close to the family could tell it was Lucy behind the mask. But no one was ever close to the family. Giving a small tug to Peter's arm, she looked at him. "Leave him be, come dance with me, my King."

The music started again, couples drifted away from the dance floor, some staying and following the beat of the now fast song. Lucy glanced around, relief filled her. "No one's watching us," she spoke gently into his ear. "We're safe, I don't think anyone even noticed that it was me –" She stiffened in his grasp, her eyes had shifted to what stood far behind Edmund. Jon stood against the drink table, a shattered glass in his gloved hand as he stared at the two in horror.

"Lu, what is it?" He looked down to stare at her as she gripped his sleeve tightly. Her voice shook with fear and anger. "Jon. He saw us. Damn, I knew I should have hidden myself better." Edmund leaned back, staring at her in bewilderment. "You swore!" She looked at him, giving him a weak cheeky grin as she pulled away from his grasp. "I hung out with Jon and his friends. They don't mind swearing in front of a lady."

His hand reached out and gripped her hand for just a moment. Couples around them smiled, adults always enjoyed young love. Tugging gently, he brought her close to himself once more, his lips rested against hers for just a moment. "I'll be fine." She breathed against his lips, her hands gripped the front of his vest to steady herself. "Look for me if I don't return in five minutes." Her lips brushed against his cheek lightly before she disappeared from his view.

"Jon." She called, coming to him at a fast pace. "Let me explain." The look of sickening covered his face like a blanket. Dropping the shards of glass to the table. He pointed firmly to the door toward the balcony. Lucy nodded and caught his eyes, freezing for a moment in the message they sent. She had never allowed Jon to get so close to her as Edmund did. Jon kissed her a couple times before, but never how she allowed Edmund to. Lucy watched Jon's body waltz past her and out to the opened air. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her skirts in her hands and followed after.

Edmund stood besides his brother's chair, muttering quickly into his ear. "I need two guards – maybe four. Under the balcony that is through that door." He gestured toward the door with a slow nod. He gave a quick shake of his head at Peter. "You didn't see her face, Pete. She was scared. I can't follow without causing an uproar. Guards. That balcony." The High King nodded firmly, and stood, his body slipped into the shadows as he went to alert the guards.

"Jon, I know this looks bad –" She was cut off by his dry laughter. He stared at her with a sickening glare, anything he liked about her was gone. "Looks bad? He's your _brother_!" He snarled, pointing out toward the doorway back into the ballroom. "It looks far more worse then _bad_, my lady."

Lucy glared hotly at him, her hands crossed tightly over her chest as she rested against the balcony. Her ears and eyes hadn't noticed the guards that now stood underneath them. "You're just upset that you never got the chance to kiss me like he does." Her hand quickly went to her mouth, her eyes wide behind the mask as she watched the shock flicker across his face. "I'm sorry, Jon!" She pleaded, reaching out slightly toward him. "I didn't mean it like that at all!" His hands gripped her wrists tightly.

"Yes, you did, Luce." His hands gripped tighter on her wrists. "It was exactly what you meant." He leaned toward her sightly, ignoring the fear that was building on her features. "What makes it so grand, hm? Is it because its so _forbidden_?" He leaned more closer, ignoring her cries from the pain in her wrists. "I bet you like it, don't you? Doing something so forbidden – so wrong. It's sick!"

A voice cleared his throat behind them. Lucy glanced to see Edmund their, his sword out. "What's wrong is you gripping a Queen of Narnia the way you are." Firm and anger coated his tone as he watched Jon release Lucy from his hold. With a whimper, she rubbed her wrists as a guard came around Edmund and wrapped an arm around the small Queen and leaded her away from the two men. The old guard whispered into her ear, causing a weak smile to appear on her lips as she beamed at the old guard. "Edmund," she coughed out, looking over the arm of the guard. "Don't hurt him." Edmund gave a thin smile. "Not much, right?" She rolled her eyes, muttering about boys.

Jon let out a low laugh, a hand ran of his features before he shifted into the role he had kept before. "It was an accident, my King." He spoke, his voice cracked as if he was keeping himself from laughing. "Misunderstanding, you see –"

"The only _misunderstanding_ I saw was jealously of the fact that I have her and you don't." The mask of calmness that covered Jon's face cracked. Anger turned his face ugly. He clapped his hands tightly together. "So that's it, isn't it? A bit of forbidden fun between siblings. Naughty naughty. Imagine the people's reactions – The High King and Queen!" He tutted, a gleam of anger in his eyes as he stared down at Edmund.

Edmund gave out a noise of a snort and a laugh, his hand covered his mouth before he regained his posture. "Peter and Susan have known for two years. Why else did they let us off easy in front of everyone?" He grinned cheekily at Jon. His sword flicked against Jon's cheek, causing blood to drip down his face. "That's for Lucy." Edmund growled. And his sword flew down onto Jon's shirt and vest, ripping them opened. "That was for me. I would do more, but then I would never be allowed into Lucy's bed chambers tonight." Jon made a noise between a shout and a roar of anger. Before he could even jump at the young King, he was caught and pulled away by two guards.

"The cells near the sea." Edmund stated without pity. "Let him feel the coldness that rests in his heart."

"Lucy, it's me." His voice thick from behind the door. Lucy pulled it opened quickly and hurtled herself into Edmund's arms. He was caught off guard, his arms steadied her before he wrapped them protectively around her. "Let me see your wrists." He demanded softly, pulling away enough so he could look at her wrists closely. They were still the raw red, hand marks rested deeply on her skin. She would be bruised for a few weeks. With a low sigh, he brought each wrist close to his mouth and kissed them gently, ignoring the look of embarrassment on Lucy's face.

She shrugged her shoulders gently, she was no longer in her ball gown, but a more simpler dress. One that allowed her to move around freely. Taking his hand with both of hers, she pulled him into her room. He closed the door gently behind her. "Look at you." She let out a faint giggle as she reached up and gripped his face with her hands. "Full out in armour. What did you think you were off to do? Fight him off and twenty men?" His hand rested over one of hers. Her eyes searched her face once before he gave a small smile of his own and shrugged his own shoulders.

"I had to play the knight in shining armour, didn't I?" He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead gently before stepping back and started to remove the armour. "Ed!" She squeaked, a blush crept up her neck as she turned around. He gave a low chuckle as he continued to take off the armour. "Afraid you'll jump me, my lady?" He cooed into her ear, causing her to shiver violently. She shook her head once quickly, ignoring the heat of her face.

Edmund let out a deep sigh and flopped onto her large bed, he patted the bed gently. "Join me, Lu." He spoke gently to her. Her face lit up at him as she crawled onto the bed, settling besides him in a sitting position. "Now, now." He spoke lightly, resting up on his elbow. "I said, _join me, Lu_." With a soft tug, he brought her small body against his. She squeaked once before wrapping her arms around his body. Her fingers running along the scars his body held. Her fingers ran over his tight arms, relaxing in his arms. She let out a low sigh, her head resting against his chest.

"Where did they take him?" She asked in a whisper. Her fingers tracing the scars that covered his neck and chest. She could feel the goosebumps forming underneath her touch. Edmund shrugged his shoulders gently, watching her. "The cells near the sea. Not for long, a day, maybe two." Lucy rolled her eyes, her fingers continuing to trace the scars. "He'll be out in a day, Ed. You and I both know that. Only Peter can keep the fool silent." A firm hand rested underneath her chin, causing her head to snap up and look at Edmund. She could see herself mirrored in his eyes. "Did he hurt you? Besides the wrists, I mean." Lucy choked on a gasp, shaking her head slowly. "No, well, there was a time where one of his arrows missed me and skidded my arm – don't get up, Ed!" She gripped his arm tightly, bringing him back down to rest besides her.

"It was my own fault, believe me. I wasn't watching where I had stepped. I was in the way, he didn't do it on purpose. No matter what you're thinking." Edmund scowled at her, relaxing to her touch once more. Lucy gently buried her face against the crook of Edmund's neck, breathing in his scent of pine needles and peppermint. She once never believed that someone can smell so different, yet so good. That's how it was with Edmund. Different, but good. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, she leaned back from him, and grinned.

"We caused quite the show tonight, didn't we?" She let out a small laugh, her cheeks turning a faint pink as he grinned at her. His hand had inched itself to rest against her head, holding her still. "We did, I only regret not continuing it for them." The blush on her cheeks deepened as he leaned closer, his lips just inches away from hers. "You can always say no, Lu." He murmured softly, it was something he always said. As a reminder that he wouldn't do anything she didn't want. Lucy leaned closer, closing the gap between them, her lips against his.

It started just as before, gentle before a new eagerness picked up. Lucy found herself against the bed now, her arms wrapped around Edmund's neck, her fingers twirling his hair. His elbows rested on either side of her, his body pressed and perfectly against hers. The kiss deepened as Lucy tugged him closer, her lips eager against his. He pulled back just a tad, looking down at her. From her flushed face to her swollen lips to her bright and wide eyes that always twinkled when their gazes caught one another. He rested his forehead against hers softly, a laugh came from him. "I don't see how this is funny, Ed." She remarked, making a face at him.

"You're right, it isn't." He replied, his lips brushing over her eyes, forehead, nose, and cheeks. Each one brought her heart to flutter faster. She could already feel Edmund's heart pounding alongside hers, causing her blush to deepen. Lips connected with the base of her neck, allowing a gasp to shift from her lips. "Ed!" She protested, blushing furiously. "The last time you did that, I got a mark and had to say my horse nicked me!" He looked up from her neck, a cocky smirk on his lips. "I remembered that. No one believed you." She gaped at him, her arm came up to cover her fire red face. "How embarrassing."

He chuckled against her neck, causing shivers to run up her spine. "It was cute, Lulu." Once again his lips were against the base of her neck, lingering for a moment before trailing slowly up along her neck. Her gasp caught in her throat. His eyes were once more staring into hers. "Come here," she wrapped her arms back around his neck and tugged him close. "Kiss me." She whispered before pressing her lips against his. His hands rested now on her waist, his thumb making circle motions around her stomach. She gasped against the touch, her body wiggled closer to his.

Her hands dropped down to run down his chest, hands running over the blunt scars from battles before. A quiet groan shifted from Edmund, Lucy smirked into the kiss as she trailed her hands back up, her arms back around his neck with her fingers twirling his hair. Once more he pulled back allowing her to breathe. "Isn't that dress tight on you?" He asked against her lips, his fingers rubbing down her back against the ribbon that kept it tight on her body. Her face heated as she nodded a quick nod.

His fingers tugged at the ribbon and lace at her back, the dress become looser and looser until he could easily slip it over her head. She now laid underneath him in a thin slip – a very t_hin_ slip. Her chest tightened as his hands ran over her body slowly, his hands pausing at her waist. Leaning over her, his lips pressed against the base of her neck once more. He nipped lightly at the skin. "Come back up here, my neck isn't where my lips are, Edmund." She teased, her tone breathless as he came back up to rest his head over hers. "As you wish, love."

Once more his lips were against hers. Hot and filled with desire. Her arms gripped him around the neck roughly, it was a small attempt to pull him closer to her. She wondered what it would feel like, her skin against his skin. In the heat of the moment. They had never gotten this far before, where hands eagerly searched each other's body. Where the simple touch from him lit the spot on fire, her body aching for more.

A loud knock rapped against Lucy's door, causing the two to break apart. Lucy's body trembled, a look of almost anger on her features. "Lucy!" A voice cried, along side others. It was the girls she had became friends with. "Are you in there?" An older voiced as another knock came against the wood. Edmund ignored the voices and knocks, his lips trailing alongside her neck. "If we're quiet, they might go away." She bit her lip to keep a gasp from escaping. "You're making that difficult." She murmured through tight lips.

He looked up at her, a smirk on his lips. "I can make it more difficult, love." And he did. Suddenly, his kisses were more eager along her neck, causing her to bite more on her bottom lip to keep from gasping out loud. His lips trailed to her jawline and pausing at the corner of her mouth, lingering for a moment before he trailed them back down, his hands traced shapes along her outer thighs, flicking innocently at the slip that protected her body.

Lucy's body arched forward, she pulled his face close to hers. "You're making this very difficult." She muttered against his lips, pressing hers against his roughly. She could feel the chuckle rumbling in his chest as he returned the kiss with just as much depth as she did. "I don't think she's there, ladies." The older voice spoke finally after banging the door through out Edmund's difficult stage. "That, or she's out like a log. Let's return to the party."

Edmund's ears listened as the footsteps left the door and then the hallway, and he broke the kiss for a moment, earning a noise of protest from Lucy. "See, they're gone." He muttered against her lips. "Now we can continue in peace, and you, my love, can make as much noise as you want." His lips were back on her throat, he nipped once more, leaving a spot behind. "Another one to show who you belong to." He whispered against her throat, his hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes, because that's exactly how everyone should know. I might as well get it tattooed to my forehead, 'Belongs to Edmund'." She teased, her fingers running along his body, causing another small groan to escape him. She tugged him away from her throat. "Let's continue where we left off." She whispered, her voice thick as she pressed her lips once more against his.

_She was his, he was hers. Nothing would change it. Nothing could. _

_Forbidden is just another word in the dictionary._


End file.
